


今天要试试草莓拿铁吗?

by FakeFavourite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeFavourite/pseuds/FakeFavourite
Summary: 兼职咖啡师x爱豆　18+主圆顺／有Hozi／并不是nei种大三角／微现实向（因为绝大部分都是我瞎编的一个前炮/友的设定？是最近一直在看各种cafe vlog/在家自制了超好喝草莓拿铁/以及disurenshi一篇旧文启发之下的 灵感产物而且突然想起来65也确实还在勾引里一起做过咖啡kkk
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	今天要试试草莓拿铁吗?

一

“早上好啊。不好意思我们还没开始营...”

还在低头系围裙的咖啡师听到客人的声音不紧不慢的朝门口打招呼，抬头看到推门进来的人愣了一下。

“今天怎么这么早过来了？”手头继续忙着自己的事，擦洗台面，准备食材，给豆仓满上烘好的豆子，醇厚的香气略略萦索蒸腾在空气里，语气里些微的惊讶被压得很淡。

大约是太早路上也没什么行人的缘故，来的人素着脸连口罩帽子也没带，一头金发梳顺垂在眼帘，仔细看能注意到眼周隐约的青黑。随意的靠到吧台上，撑着头看着全圆佑一瓶瓶摆好早上刚送过来的新鲜冰牛奶。

“待会要去公司忙一整天，起太早要困死了，过来找你蹭杯咖啡喝。”

全圆佑只是笑笑没接话，熟练的把压好咖啡粉的手柄卡到咖啡机上等着萃取。浓浓的咖啡香在鼻尖爆炸开，似乎闻到就让人在困乏的早晨精神了不少。皱起鼻子深深闻了一下才慢悠悠开口，“是不是要给李知勋带冰美式？”

“你不提醒我差点就忘了。早起果然会傻一整天。”权顺荣投了个感激的眼神过去，揉了几下困意明显的眼皮。“这么说起来我们队也没有你不熟悉的人了吧？”

“倒也不是。”全圆佑开始蒸一人份的牛奶，机器嗡嗡响着把不锈钢奶缸里的冰牛奶打出了黏稠细腻的奶泡。“跟你们经纪人更熟一点，毕竟大部分时候都是他在订咖啡。成员里经常自己来的那几个...”抬眼想了半秒，“你，知勋，胜澈还有硕珉，见的倒是比较多。”

“这样...”权顺荣点点头，也没什么话继续说，就等着全圆佑把奶液倒进萃取好的咖啡里。

“最近店里的蛋糕都很好吃，而且是草莓季，草莓冰淇淋华夫饼还有草莓布朗尼点的人都超级多。”做好的咖啡盖上了盖子套上防烫纸圈递给权顺荣，全圆佑麻利的给另一杯冰美式打包，“但是你最近在减肥，对吧。”

权顺荣无力的硬挤出点笑容。“嗯。”

全圆佑转身从后面的架子上取了什么放到他面前，“那，送你袋低卡的全麦核桃面包，我研究的新品，就当是老客人的试吃福利好了。”

“刚好今天还没来得及吃东西。”权顺荣撕开包装袋塞了一大片面包到嘴里，边嚼还忍不住打哈欠。要不是全圆佑有一搭没一搭跟他聊天，下一秒就能靠着吧台睡过去。

“你也不止今天一天熬夜还早起的拼命了吧。”终于停下手里的活，全圆佑从吧台那头靠过来，悄无声息的，凑到他面前盯着他。不过十几公分的距离之下，忙碌劳累的行程导致的黑眼圈，唇周冒出的几颗痘痘，不如镜头前光泽焕发的皮肤，都清清楚楚。

权顺荣从困乏里一睁眼被面前的全圆佑吓了一跳，认识四年多了他倒也没怎么近距离的观察过全圆佑。除了队员他还会近距离观察谁呢。说到底，全圆佑是他为数不多在队员经纪人所有工作相关的人以外，认识很久还时常见面的，熟人？凑近了看，皮肤比以前更好，鼻梁上常常架着的眼镜原来是银边的，还嗅到一点淡淡的香水味道。

全圆佑一手指狠狠点在他额头上，突如其来一点暧昧气息荡然无存，又变回冷冰冰的扑克脸帅哥。

“你最近每天一大早就来店里买咖啡都几天了，又不睡觉又减肥，还每天都在拼命，工作重要还是健康重要？何况又不是努力了就能成功的。”权顺荣被大力点的脖子后仰，错愕里明显委屈起来的嘴角让他意识到自己话未免又说的太重。叹口气把语气放缓，“算了，也是没办法的事。”

权顺荣抬头好像是想跟他争论，半天过去又把头垂下去。“你不懂。”

“我这个假期都在这边，有空的话随时都可以过来。”全圆佑望向玻璃门外，黑衣的背影比了个OK的手势。

这个点街外的行人慢慢多了起来，权顺荣把卫衣的帽子往头上一拉，朝公司的方向一路小跑。看到他慢慢消失在街角，全圆佑慢吞吞移动到店门口把门打开，挂上‘欢迎光临’的牌子。

搬桌椅到店外的时候有客人来了。“欢迎光临。最近有新的季节限定草莓甜品供应哦。”

放寒假以后店里的生意也更好了，搭班的员工最近请假，只剩他一个人包揽从做甜品到咖啡的所有活。大清早就开始脚不沾地的忙碌，压根无暇他想。只是偶尔的空闲里会想到早上那番话会不会真的太过，跟权顺荣也不算很熟，只是认识的久罢了。你自己又算什么有资格跟别人说这样的话呢。

有那么一点后悔。

权顺荣到公司的时候连员工都还没有上班，一路走到走廊尽头推开工作室的门，李知勋今天竟然到的比他还早。转念一想是今天在咖啡店里跟全圆佑聊天耽搁了一会。把外带的冰美式扔给李知勋，开着暖气的室内也被冰的甩了几下手。被自己拆开吃掉一片的核桃面包也递过去，忍不住唠叨一句，“天这么冷，知勋你少喝点冰的。”

“圆佑哥那家咖啡店买的吗？以前没见过。”李知勋自顾自灌了一大口咖啡不理会他。

“嗯，说是试吃的新品。”权顺荣又在揉眼睛，熬了几个夜以后的眼睛又干又涩。想着应该拜托经纪人帮忙买点眼药水了。

“味道这么健康的面包怎么可能卖的出去，也就只有你减肥才会吃了吧。”李知勋嚼了几口就皱眉，剩下的一半塞回权顺荣嘴里，“算了算了，这种东西不适合我。”

要搁以前早就闹起来了，至少一爪子呼上去说你要多吃点健康食品，然后会被李知勋义正言辞的反驳说我哪里不健康了我健康的很你才不健康你看看你最近胖了多少。权顺荣语速拼不过他就会人身攻击，李知勋你是不是想改行当Rapper了看把你给能的。

“昨天的进度怎么样了？”权顺荣揉了今天的第10086次眼睛。

“也就那样吧，Demo弄完了。”李知勋转身坐回电脑前找昨天刚录完的Demo放给他听。

“中间副歌这里。”权顺荣比了个手势李知勋就懂了，拉回副歌的位置重放了一遍。“这里吗？”

“对，太柔和了，鼓点和节奏都很弱，再加上bpm也不算很快，很难编出强烈有力的编舞。不然就很违和。”权顺荣撑在他旁边边说边比划，眉头也锁的越来越深。

“你怎么总想着要强烈的编舞呢...”

“这次回归的风格不强烈一点我们还有出路吗！李知勋你能不能考虑考虑这方面，说实话好吧说实话，你想过吗？！”话说到一半就被权顺荣的几乎是怒吼打断，平素权顺荣说是舞蹈队长却极少发火，遇事也就笑笑过去了。出道前后这么多年他俩吵架的次数也都屈指可数，发火更是一次也没有过。

“你今天吃火药桶了吗？”吵架的两个人里总要有一个冷静的，李知勋长呼一口气说服自己要理智，“这首曲子的风格就是这样，而且说实话，我的风格也就是这样，强行加进去的东西你不觉得更违和吗？”

“是啊没错，因为你是李知勋啊，就算解散了你也是作曲家李知勋啊对不对。可是团呢，你有替大家想过吗？你是觉得这次的情况也没什么大不了的所以根本没当一回事吗？”

门被重重摔上，回音冲击着空空荡荡的走廊。李知勋一拳擂在桌子上，气到想把桌面上的Demo扔进回收站。他也就只是想想，揉了揉被砸了一下痛的要死的右手，狠狠灌了口冰的平复心情。太冰了，五脏六腑都像是要被冻住。

他其实不怪权顺荣生气。也没有生权顺荣的气。

要说哪天权顺荣又干出约了他吃饭结果自己提前溜了放他鸽子这种事，说不定他会真的火大。但是现在，他充分能理解权顺荣为什么反常的冲他发脾气。

他还清楚的记得几年前出道计划搁浅，几乎所有人都以为没法再出道的那段时间里，孩子们每天都像是无事发生一样去照常公司汗流浃背的训练。但总有人会走，也总会有那么一两天放假的时候，动力已经不足以支撑大家继续走进破旧的练习室，为渺茫的目标而努力。

那天练习室只有他们两个人，权顺荣躺在他旁边，李知勋的旁边躺着把吉他。两个人盯着天花板发了好久的呆。

“知勋啊，你说我们还会出道吗？”权顺荣背过身去，声音很小。

“肯定会啊。坚持下去就好了。”关于出道的问题，孩子们最近很有默契的都不提。他知道自己的话也苍白无力，但既然权顺荣这么向自己问了，只是想听到他一个安慰的肯定回答吧。印象里权顺荣那时候还瘦瘦小小的，其实他自己也是。扭过头看到权顺荣在地板上蜷成了小小一团，就还是忍不住侧过去抱住了他。

“我不是一直在学着写歌嘛。”

“没有歌我们自己写出来不就好了。”

“只要歌足够好了就会出道的。连编舞都不用操心，不是还有你在嘛。”

事情总是会一步步走向不可预料的方向，也会一点点变成未曾料想的难度。

节拍器的摆锤被权顺荣刚刚摔门的动静震掉出卡槽，李知勋任由嗒嗒嗒的乏味节拍声在工作室里一直响着。平时脑子里乱成一团糟的时候打开节拍器，思绪也能被整理好一大半，今天却因为权顺荣吼他的那番话愈发心烦意乱。

权顺荣说的没错，此刻他们正在经历的是比出道前更大的危机。公司的营业危机导致高层换血，股东撤资，再加上团员的约也快到期了。公司的意思很明确，没有那么多资本供他们慢慢发展。给他们的机会只有这一次了，上次回归的成绩不过是差强人意，如果这次的结果还是平平淡淡，或许真的有可能被解散吧。

解散，想都不敢想。

相比于不能出道，拥有之后再失去更可怕。

就算最终的结局不是解散那么难看，糊下去也并不算能被轻易接受的结果吧。

想让组合在无数眼花缭乱的组合中独有一份属于自己的色彩，虽说这色彩也抹不去的带了几分他李知勋的名字，想让大众在听到歌曲的一瞬就意识到这是只属于他们的限量供应。这有错吗。

李知勋抬手把节拍器合上，关了设备摁上灯，给范洙哥打电话。

“嗯，哥还没在路上吗？我今天有点事要出去一趟，哥要不就别来工作室了吧。”

“怎么？昨天不是还说十万火急吗？”

“跟权顺荣吵了一架，写不下去了。”李知勋握着手机沉默片刻，“他说这次的副歌必须要改强烈点，我也不知道了。”

“我今天出去散散心，哥给我点时间让我好好想想吧。”

二

大白天的时候一个爱豆在路上乱逛这种事还真不算常见。

但是权顺荣确实没什么地方可以去。宿舍的氛围最近压抑的要命，有关在房里喝酒的，有住在健身房的，说不定还跟李知勋迎头打个照面。回家是更不敢了，问起来总归是要报喜不敢报忧。爱豆里也有关系还不错的朋友，只是大白天叫出来陪自己压马路听起来就不现实。圈外的朋友就更不用提了，本来就没几个，工作日人家还要上班挣个生计。

在路过三个娱乐公司轧了四条马路以后才意识到自己已经溜达到汉江边了，白天江边的人零零星星也没多少，自己口罩帽子裹得严严实实任谁都看得出奇怪。

权顺荣突然觉得自己好可怜，不光现在无家可归，还像全圆佑早上说的那样，努力了也没什么好结果。

就算现在是白天也突然想找人喝的酩酊大醉一场。

摸出手机在通讯录里找了半天拨通了一个号码，电话飞快被接通了。

“您好，这里是WiWi cafe，请问...”

“是我。”

那头迟疑了一下，估计是刚刚才想起来他是哪位。

“之前找经纪人要的店里号码，存了一下。”权顺荣慌乱的解释，手在口袋里攥得死紧。

“是要定外卖到公司？”全圆佑习惯性提问。

“不是...我...”

“稍等一下有客人过来了。这边帮您结算哦。”

电话暂时被搁下，权顺荣半天也没想出怎么解释贸然打过去的理由，后悔到想直接挂断。

听筒里的声音又重新清晰起来，“现在不忙了。怎么了？嗯？”罕见的温柔声线，连挂断电话的勇气都被掐断。

磕磕巴巴前言不着后语的编故事，“我不是突然发现没存过你联系方式嘛，每次都是直接过去找你...”

“你现在在哪？”全圆佑直接打断他。“汉江？跑那么远？还回得来吗，回得来就还是直接来店里吧。”看着店里进进出出的客人全圆佑皱眉，“我待会找人替我，你人过来就行。”

行，权顺荣伸手拦出租车，师傅，去三成中央站。

孤孤单单的感觉一秒都不想多体验，不管是谁，只想有人陪着自己说说话。好像认识全圆佑以后这么任性已经很多次了。他性格好，人缘也好，生活里面的看破不说破到底是要一个发泄口。全圆佑脸冷话少，跟谁都是一副陌生人的非礼勿近，刚刚好。

但多少也不会是只因为陌生的距离感就变成了倾诉的树洞。时间他记得清清楚楚，去年冬天。不要命一样粉身碎骨跳着舞的结果是肩膀的伤就在台上复发了，事后被问起来也装作若无其事的样子。路过咖啡店顺路就拐进去的时候其实好的差不离了，偏偏伸手去拿架子上东西的时候别住力倒抽口气，被全圆佑眼尖逮个正着。

权顺荣，你真把自己当超人了吗。从哪学的这么一套傻得要命，镜头前面说一说得了。别人压榨你，你也压榨自己，真不把自己当回事吗。

到底是同岁的缘故才能这么直白，他笑嘻嘻的应着说我知道了，心里像是被扎了几筛子。干他们这行说可怜也是真的，看着好看实际也是没人疼没人爱。

走进去听到店里在放他们上张专辑里的歌，全圆佑不在吧台前面，找了一圈看到他从二楼收拾了杯碟下来。

“你飞过来的吗？”全圆佑朝二楼努努嘴，“上去等我一下吧。上面人少。”

二月里的咖啡馆露台，风一阵阵吹得生冷，难怪人少。背对着仅有的一桌客人坐了几分钟全圆佑就上来了，端了杯饮料递到他手里。“也是最近的季节限定，草莓拿铁。今天就别减肥了吧，失魂落魄看着怪可怜的。”

漂亮的草莓酱沉在杯底，牛奶上面是新鲜的草莓块，杯沿还卡着个草莓。咬一口酸甜的味道淌到了舌尖，平平无奇的牛奶和草莓酱混合在一起竟然出奇的合适，腻歪的甜味被冰牛奶冲淡不少，达成某种美好滋味的一致。

果然甜食的安慰作用从来都出奇的有效。

全圆佑靠在他旁边坐，手交叉抱在脖子后面仰头望着天，不言不语好一会。“姐姐说去年店里粉丝也做过好几次给你的应援。可惜在上学都没看到。”

“你今年应该快毕业了？”权顺荣算了算，四年的时间刚好同岁也要大学毕业了。

“毕业了不也是还得继续上学。”全圆佑自然而然的拿过他杯子顺着同一边喝了口牛奶。“待会儿姐姐过来店里，说很久没见过你了想打个招呼。”

“姐姐是不是已经结婚了。”权顺荣对他姐姐印象很深。全圆佑上学的时候不怎么来店里帮忙，经常过来都是姐姐在店里。人温温柔柔的，狭长单眼皮高高鼻梁，跟全圆佑一样都生的好看，跟全圆佑一样都很照顾他。

“去年结的，平时跟姐夫一起在新营业的那家店。”全圆佑若有所思，“当时竟然没通知你。”

权顺荣沉默的拿小勺搅着杯底的草莓酱，一圈又一圈。万事皆有因，全圆佑活的比他一个现役偶像还神秘，不清不楚不咸不淡的认识了四年，唯一的交集只有这家他姐姐开的咖啡店。自己一个人住，大约是哪个富贵家庭的金汤匙，对他的了解也仅限于此。什么学校专业亲故爱好，通通一片空白。

“甚至连联系方式都没有。”心里话忍不住漏出声。

“什么？”全圆佑愣了一下。

然后迅速反应过来。看起来，好像是有一点生气。

“哪里是没有联系方式啊。”全圆佑把他的手牵过来攥在手心里，手指尖冰冰凉凉的，纤细的触感提醒他几年过去权顺荣连手指头都瘦了。“电话号码经常换不停，kakao隔几个月就注销一次，ins你也懒得开小号。”仿佛是控诉他一样，“怎么可能跟得上你的速度。”

“就连找我大多也是伤心的时候才来，平时还几个月几个月的找不到人。”

“又没有在谈恋爱。”全圆佑在心里默念，这句话是你讲过的，我就只是重复一遍。

“我难道就不会伤心的吗？不能给自己留点余地吗。”

“密码没换过吗？”全圆佑还住在原来的地方。“一个人住，而且又没人会来。除了你。” 

关了门在玄关就黏糊糊的抱上去，皮肤是饥渴已久想要被抚摸的旱海，全圆佑比他高一点，还要踮一踮脚才能够到。整个人就是树袋熊一样的姿势挂在全圆佑身上。

全圆佑无奈的抱着他轻轻拍后背，跟权顺荣一起有时候简直是提前体验带娃生活，怀里的人背一耸一耸，不用问也是在掉眼泪。紧绷已久的心抓住了可以无限供应的依靠，自然会抽抽搭搭哭成一团缩在他怀里。

“在这等等。”根本不忍心把他推开，只能把哭皱了的脸捧起来，凑上去亲掉眼泪让他看着自己，“乖。等我去把窗帘拉上。”联系方式换了人瘦了，偶像年限增加的同时也变得比以前帅气了，带回家才发现好像也没怎么变，还是一样的爱在情绪激动的时候偷偷哭鼻子，还是跟小孩一样记不住事要人照顾。明明自己才是月份更小的那个，却每每恍惚生出自己才是哥哥的错觉。

确保整个屋的窗帘都拉的严严实实才放心大胆的接吻拥抱，太久没做过了，连前戏都生疏。生活的压力要在唇瓣厮磨的甜蜜上找回来，记忆中也大概是亲的最久的一次。从玄关一路亲吻到客厅的沙发上，彼此的身体都熟悉流程知道下一步该做到哪，手放腰上更敏感还是揉胸对方会更爽。但是衣服也没脱就这么叠在一起倒在沙发上气喘吁吁，干柴烈火的气氛被按了暂停键，彼此的胸口都起起伏伏但还是停下来了。

权顺荣翻了个身趴在他胸口，眸子里隐约还有点泪光星星点点的。

“你记不记得很久以前有一次。”

全圆佑伸手环抱住他，牙齿有一下没一下的咬着他肉肉的下巴。“你说哪一次。”

说来也好笑，他俩不熟是真的不熟，在一起睡也是真的睡了很多次，多到一个人讲很久以前另外一个人根本不知道他在说什么，是练习完了过来找他刚好下班就顺便一起回家了，还是放假队友都回家了他一个人无聊就跑到他家来，还是更早一点，喝醉了睡在一起那个晚上。

“就是有一次嘛，我没回宿舍住在你这，结果早上被你姐姐过来撞见了的那次。”权顺荣被他咬的有点疼，仰头挣脱出去，扭头看玄关的位置，“当时也是这个姿势。”

全圆佑把他脑袋按回来，舌头灵巧的在唇齿之间寻找位置，细细舔着他小巧的舌尖和尖尖的虎牙，吻到嘴唇都有点失去知觉才放开他。低低喘着气笑他，“那次还不是因为你发酒疯。床不睡非要睡沙发。”权顺荣软趴趴的把头埋在他胸口，有一下没一下的蹭。“好像是哦。不过那以后姐姐每次看到我都对我特别好。”声音软绵绵的，甜甜腻腻还带着奶油草莓一样盅惑人心的撒娇甜蜜。

也不只是姐姐，权顺荣天生就有让人喜欢到想宠着他的神奇魔力。

“在这里吗？还是去床上？”全圆佑伸手揉他耳垂，权顺荣之前打了两个耳钉以后耳垂已经变得不敏感了，就顺着鬓角一点点挪动到脖颈，再到锁骨窝。权顺荣想想选了床上，大部分时候做都不是中规中矩的姿势，太久没见的氛围让人无端的怀起旧来。

脱到权顺荣还剩件长袖Ｔ的时候就没再继续了，皮肤裸露在开了空调的屋里也感觉的到冷，裤子因为他整个冬天宁愿冷死也绝不肯多塞一件的缘故倒是很快被扒光。全圆佑低头去亲他的大腿内侧，略有冰凉的脸颊靠上去激起的一小方颤栗被敏感的捕捉到，换了个姿势把他圈在怀里问他还冷不冷。按下遥控器又把空调的温度调高一点。

“宝贝忍忍...待会做了就不冷了。”手从衣衫下摆伸进去揉住那柔软的一点，拢住乳肉的时候气得又想骂他。每天就知道嚷嚷减肥健身，胸口两坨肉的手感都开始隐约变得硬邦邦起来。

气的把指尖的力道都加重，顺荣在他怀里轻哼了两声，不满足于只是胸被揉来捏去，转过头撅起嘴意思是还要亲。撒娇的时候就又真是不折不扣的小仓鼠了。全圆佑也知道仓鼠老虎这个烂梗，之前有一天太无聊抓住店里的女生询问要怎么入官咖，后来捣鼓半天总算是成功了。刷了好久看他整天在那儿摆弄老虎爪子，手机扔开低骂了一句，无语。是仓鼠是老虎都无所谓，亮晶晶眸子要溢出水来，一动不动的盯着他，粉嫩嫩的嘴唇嘟起来说着要啵啵。管他是什么呢，一点都不重要。

乖乖亲下去，手顺势往下探，摸到软绵绵肚子肉的时候觉得可爱又好笑。难怪要拼命减肥，这么努力都减不下去的话换他也窝火。权顺荣扭着脖子难受干脆把身子也转过来，低头用湿漉漉的嘴唇一下下啄他的锁骨，舌尖伸出来一点点舔，像在用心尝美味的草莓冰淇淋。全圆佑被舔的浑身都热，平素都冷冰冰的冰山此刻要化成一滩不知道是什么构成的柔软，权顺荣竟然连他的敏感点都还记得一清二楚。

手从后面沿着脊椎的凸起抚下股缝，在靠上一点的肉窝处轻轻画圈，“今天要好好做扩张了。”咬着他松松软软的脸颊肉低声跟他通告着坏消息，“怎么办，太久没做过，家里润滑剂也没有了。”

“刚刚不是还去买了套...”“忘了这个。”全圆佑言简意赅。

权顺荣无奈撇撇嘴，说是炮友也不完全，说是朋友也不至于这么坦诚相见。只是他低估了彼此的身体忠诚度，不联系以后真也就都没再跟别人睡过。“那就做吧。”他俩在床上一贯都好说话，原因可能是头一回开始相互的性体验都不错，尺寸合适姿势顺意就这么一直保持着肉体关系好几年。

“那宝贝今天可能要痛一下了。”圆佑刚开始也没有用后面就只是用手轻轻重重的刺激前面，拉过他的手裹住摩擦在一起的两根慢慢套弄，今天的前戏比往常更漫长许多，“我头一次知道你也有话多的时候。”权顺荣抱着他脖子喘的娇俏，嘤嘤唔唔的声音溢出来，“你不知道的事多了去了。”全圆佑今天莫名的敏感容易生气，“宝贝太想要了所以今天才拼命撒娇吗？”

“吵死了。”骄矜的小脾气一点没变，权顺荣另外一只手在下面使坏的加重了力道，绕着龟头轻轻重重的使力，听到全圆佑忍不住闷哼才心满意足。全圆佑无奈的气急，真是一点不让步非要较劲，“搞太大对你有什么好处？”想着后面多少也湿一点了滑了两根手指进去试探。“嘶...痛痛痛...”就听权顺荣倒吸一口冷气，疼的眼泪都挤出来几颗。全圆佑心下懊悔自己一生气就太心急顾不得他至少也有半年没做过了，刚想把手指拿出来，权顺荣眼泪汪汪的凑过来，像只雨天跟着你回家的无家可归的小狗，“不要拿出来...”软软的嘴唇又凑上来，“圆佑亲亲我就不疼了。”

已经不知道是今天第几次接吻，果冻样的唇怎么也尝不腻，手指在后面一点点艰难开拓的时候无端想到他们第一次做的那个下午，疼的浑身都有点抖的小狗狗抱着他，说圆佑亲亲我，亲亲我就不疼了。掉眼泪的次数也不多的，除开他们第一次，仅剩的一次是权顺荣突发奇想说要试试spank，结果因为做的时候全圆佑不愿意亲他哭的惨兮兮。事后全圆佑也很无奈，不是你说要的设定吗，被权顺荣一拳差点擂下床，设定不就是用来改的吗全圆佑你个傻逼。

现在想到也还是很无语，搞的后来就连后入都要征求一下意见就怕小祖宗床上翻脸。

亲着亲着全身就软了，全圆佑精瘦的手臂把他搂在怀里，一只手掐在柔软的腰窝另外一个就托着他臀部往身上坐，手忙脚乱扩张半天总算没白费功夫。进去的时候怀里的人就忍不住开始哼哼唧唧，半年没开过荤的身子敏感的不行，稍稍深一点就开始腰颤，嘴里断断续续的词连不成片。

“慢点嘛。唔唔...”跟全圆佑打商量被严词拒绝，又不是只有他权顺荣一个人会健身，大四没什么事游戏打的也少，索性健身房撸铁上了瘾。紧实的臀腿把权顺荣紧紧梏在胯间，动作一下比一下用力，前端不费劲就找到了敏感点，抵在上面深深浅浅的碾磨。很快就逼出来一次，高潮的小人浑身都泛着淡淡的粉，张嘴失神喘着气一句话也说不完全。

“想不想被操射？嗯？”全圆佑哑着嗓子问不需要答案的问题，明知道权顺荣会配合的应他欧巴老公的乱喊一通。果然就乖乖叫了欧巴，惹火的手在他小腹上摸来摸去还不满足，一路挪移到大腿夸他欧巴身材变更好了。屋里的空调刚刚温度调太高，两个人都浑身发烫。“顺荣热不热？”全圆佑突然问他。

权顺荣甫才意识到自己刘海都变得湿漉漉，顺从的点点头，还没意识到全圆佑的意图就被托着抱起来，惊呼一身腿在他腰上绞紧后面也猛地一缩。全圆佑腾出一只手去开房门还要注意托着他的腰怕他掉下去，话讲的咬牙切齿，“再夹一下试试？”

被抱着一路走到厨房，腿不敢用力一直在往下滑，全圆佑那根东西在他里面越来越深，被插的差点在半路又要高潮一次。全圆佑把他放到高高料理台上一坐下来就开始埋怨，“你又要干嘛？”换做浴室他还能理解，厨房里到底有什么花样值得来。

“饿了。”谁知道全圆佑像是在答着玩。做到一半你跟我说饿了？权顺荣白眼翻上天，余光瞟见全圆佑还真探身打开了冰箱。

嘴里被塞了什么冰凉的东西，下意识一咬有酸酸甜甜的汁水溢出来。全圆佑不知道什么时候拿了草莓出来，咬了半口含在嘴里俯下身去含他，温热的口腔和冰爽果汁极端对比激的他瞬间塌了腰，哑着嗓子唤出声，全圆佑的舌头技术本就灵活周到，牙齿小心翼翼磨着根部。权顺荣双手紧紧抓住台面，酥酥麻麻的舒服攀遍全身，是荒芜已久的旱田被重新耕耘，是渴水已久的鱼被甘霖滋润。“呜...”身子不受控的痉挛起来，就那么全部射在全圆佑嘴里。

全圆佑含在嘴里没吐，站起来坏笑着伸舌头给他看，粉红的汁液混着白浊由不得让人联想到刚刚喝过的那杯饮料。“顺荣要不要尝尝？”权顺荣被他羞的红了脸，软绵绵的瞪着眼锤他让他赶紧吐了。全圆佑乖乖到旁边漱口，余兴未尽又拿着颗草莓问他要不要后面也试试。权顺荣拼命摇头想伸手抢过来，偏偏高潮完浑身没力，被全圆佑抱进怀里就动弹不得。

异样的触感从后穴传来，“啊啊...”穴口被草莓抵住了，全圆佑轻轻碾着穴口试探，滴滴的汁水被挤出来发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。“不要这样嘛...”权顺荣试图拨开他的胳膊做反抗，却被全圆佑单手脱了上衣，衣领从前面翻过去，刚好把他双臂绑在身后。大腿被张开成更大角度，全圆佑用小臂抬起他双腿，手里捏着草莓在穴口碾磨。娇嫩的果肉很快变成滴滴答答的汁水和果泥，伸了根手指头进去浅浅的抽动，伴着咕叽的水声还要拿话羞他，“顺荣这里想不想吃别的？”粗壮的物事抵上去蹭蹭磨磨就是不进，慢条斯理的问话，“比如这个。”

权顺荣被他勾的难耐，扭着腰声音细细的，“要...”一个字没说完就被狠狠插到了底，坚硬的东西在他身体里横冲直撞，略略粗暴的动作像是要发泄这半年来的想念和愤怒。他抱着全圆佑的肩背，手指无意识抓紧他的背。一边被撞的直直喘气，话都说不连贯，“圆佑...我想你了的，前几天...”全圆佑不说话，挺腰用力大开大合的做，对身体的欲望对他的想念都要在酣畅淋漓的性事上找回来。

“不然，我干嘛...每天早上都要跑去...啊...找你...”权顺荣被顶到失神，大腿内侧被捏的一道道红印子，全圆佑低头看他大开的胯间，白嫩的皮肤粉红的痕迹，好漂亮好漂亮，像美味的草莓牛奶。更想留下点什么了，咬着锁骨细细的吮要吸出几个草莓印子。“圆佑，别留印子...”权顺荣仅存的一点理智还记起自己的职业，委委屈屈说不行。“反正你们最近又不在回归。”到底是关注官咖有用，行程也了如指掌。

被操射的时候快感的海啸决了堤，恍恍惚惚听到全圆佑在耳边低语。

“你以为我不知道你每天一大早跑过来是为了找我吗...”

“这么多年你什么时候喜欢过喝咖啡？”

“所以不就给你换成草莓拿铁了，吗。”

“我也想你了。”

三

“你们到底是怎么复合的？”李知勋拿酒瓶子敲着桌子。

“以前也没在一起过，现在也没在一起。怎么就叫复合？”权顺荣也有点醉眼朦胧，拎着另外一瓶酒又灌了一口。

“你俩真的有毛病吧？”李知勋醉的声音都有点飘了，“我说，当年每天在楼下等你的不是全圆佑难道还是我吗？出道前就看上人家了整天拉着我去买咖啡的人不叫权顺荣还能叫李知勋不成？结果分的也莫名其妙，坚持那么久说分就分，分了就算了又要拉着我喝酒...”

“所以说，为什么呢？我要是知道，就不会那样了...”权顺荣想到每次心里绕弯就来烦李知勋也觉得过意不去，跟全圆佑的事也就只有他知道，就因为这，拉着李知勋吃了好多顿夜宵也喝大了好多次。

李知勋把喝空了的酒瓶子扔到一边，起身去找新的一瓶。在一堆碳酸里翻翻找找突然停了下来，“你老把没安全感挂嘴边，明明好好的又要担心说只是sex partner不知道后面会怎么样。”目光扫到窗外顿了一下，高高瘦瘦的帅哥站在街角明摆着又是来等权顺荣。“哪有sex partner还负责操心你身心健康的，不在乎你还要给你专门做那个难吃的要死的减肥面包吗？我昨天遇见店员说根本就没有这个新品。”

想到那个吃起来跟嚼木头一样的全麦面包就无语，假如权顺荣说我要减肥每顿只能水煮鸡胸西兰花，全圆佑绝对也会陪他一起每天只吃水煮绿叶菜不管是不是会营养不良。

“你还要在我工作室待到什么时候？”李知勋不耐烦的赶人下楼。“都已经Happy Ending了就别来干扰我了。赶紧走。”

权顺荣从侧门跑出去的时候全圆佑站在街对面，就想起来以前也是在这里等他下班，很少有他能提前去等全圆佑的时候，全圆佑还开过玩笑说以后他应该在公司附近开家酒吧，这样不管他几点从公司走都能等到他。

“跟李知勋好好聊了吗？”全圆佑温润的眸子里关切明显，“怎么又喝了这么多酒。”

权顺荣没说话要去抓他的手，被全圆佑避开了。“都凌晨了...”

“那也不行。”全圆佑永远比他谨慎理智好多。但是看，这就是明明睡了好几年也说只是sex partner，明明好端端的就突然不联系的原因。

年少不懂事，总要把爱具象化。爱是你跟我牵着手走过这个城市角角落落的美食店，是在等红绿灯的时候突然开始接吻，是在落日的釜山海边互相拍照，是把对方介绍给自己的亲故一起去聚会玩通宵...不能牵手，不能接吻，不能在大白天一起在街道上闲逛，不能在假期一起出去旅行，又算怎么个恋爱呢？

但是，因为操心你减肥就研究了单独的健康全麦面包，因为知道你不爱喝咖啡就贴心换成草莓拿铁，因为担心你的职业生涯所以在外面都刻意保持距离...

学会长大以后才发现，怎么就，不是爱呢？

“圆佑啊...”权顺荣窜到他前面，挡住他的路。

“怎么了。”全圆佑一抬头，权顺荣站在面前笑盈盈的。

“我们交往吧，全圆佑。”

“我爱你。”

／

李知勋走进制作人工作室的时候说歌还差编曲就结束了，把制作人吓了一愣。

“所以说跟顺荣的架吵完了？我还以为你们要打起来。”范洙哥一边把USB插到电脑上。“Happy Ending?”

“我们中和了一下，所以就叫，皆大欢喜的结局。”李知勋懒得解释，“反正，他打不过我。”

“歌词也写好了？你最近有点过于神速了吧。”

李知勋犹豫了一下讲了实话，“都是权顺荣的醉话，顺便记下来写进去了。” 

“我记得你Home那首歌时候写词就飞快了。”制作人忍不住夸他。

“那次也是因为权顺荣喝醉了话太多。”

“我怎么不知道他还有这种个人技...” 

四

新歌的歌名起了个好兆头，榜上的成绩强劲专辑初动也可观，showcase上强烈的编舞镜头甚至上了好几个热帖。

打歌彩排完一遍，权顺荣端着杯水走回休息室看到经纪人拎了一堆饮料进来。

“哥，这是什么？”包装看起来有点眼熟。

“啊，给粉丝做的餐车逆应援，给你们也订了一份。”经纪人熟练的拆包装，“就在WiWi那家店订的。”

权顺荣想想挺合理的，毕竟全圆佑说过他跟经纪人都还蛮熟。

“全圆佑推荐的菜单，我还没看是什么，哦哦，草莓拿铁...” 

噗...权顺荣一口水全呛嗓子里了，呛死我了呛死我了。心想全圆佑你就这么对我，那次以后不光草莓拿铁所有草莓相关的东西看到都脸红心跳引起不适，全圆佑，真有你的。

摸出手机想给他发消息，又想到他最近临近毕业答辩，从早到晚都泡在学校，去他家也只有晚上才能见到人。行程撞上毕业，唯一见面的机会就是权顺荣晚上偶尔从宿舍溜到他家早上再回去赶行程。两个人都累得话也不想说，什么也不做抱着睡了是常态。

但是体验好像也还算不错。

按了几个字又删掉了，还是算了，等见面再算账吧。

愣神的时候全圆佑的信息进来了，问他下周三下午有没有空。 

等等啊，我问问经纪人。

应该没有行程。怎么了？

估计是嫌打字解释太慢，全圆佑直接打了电话，接起来那头全圆佑的声音压着低低的笑意。

“那天下午毕业典礼还有拍毕业照，你要不要来。不对，应该是，你怎么能不来呢？” 

男朋友的毕业典礼怎么能不去，毕业照，那肯定要有自己。权顺荣毫不犹豫答应，末了才突然意识到一个问题。

“毕业典礼岂不是爸妈姐姐都会去...”他慢慢失了底气，“我去好像不太方便？”

全圆佑笑他担心多余，“姐姐早就知道了，也跟爸妈好好说过了，所以就想着这次带你见见他们。”他一贯谨慎周到，怎么会让权顺荣陷进左右为难的境地。“再怎么样也是提前都准备好了才问你的。你放心好了。”

就突然被感动到了。权顺荣强忍住揉眼睛的冲动，刚画好的妆，揉一揉又要回炉重造大半个小时。

他知道自始至终都是全圆佑照顾考虑的更多，但是没想到是做到了这种程度。

那头听他沉默半天以为他还是不放心，絮絮叨叨宽慰的话语被他打断。 

“那个圆佑啊，今晚见面吗？我想你了。”

／

权顺荣没想过异地恋是有这么难熬。

一年前知道全圆佑要出国读个两年研的时候他还天真烂漫的安慰对方，不是还有假期吗，而且网络技术这么发达随时都能视频电话。全圆佑难得比他情绪低沉，低声说那我也是抱不到你。只好摸着受伤猫咪的头给他构想美好图景，一有空我们就可以打电话，反正我行程不固定，睡的也晚，想我了还能Phone sex。

理想很丰满，现实很骨感。他行程不固定，全圆佑每天扎在机房，十个电话有八个都接不到。十二小时时差，Phone sex简直是白日做梦，一边是晚上一边就是早上，总有一个性致缺缺。好在Kakao每天有一搭没一搭的汇报今日见闻，说早安晚安，说我爱你，就这么也熬到了最后半年。

实在是太想了，明明假期才刚结束。

全圆佑走那天他没行程也没去机场，一个人窝在宿舍发呆。快登机的时候全圆佑给他打电话，“顺荣啊，我快登机了。”

“嗯。”

“要想我。”

“嗯。”

想你，可是抱不到你。所以不敢去机场，怕见了就不想松手了。

实在是太想了，巡演刚好去到他在的城市，一下飞机就连心都要飞奔到酒店了。晚上找了个理由从健身队伍里开溜，学着全圆佑的谨慎走人工通道下了两层楼敲开房门。

关上门就先黏糊糊亲个足够，第二天是修整时间不用怕影响巡演体力，前戏都没做全就急急忙忙做了。从床上到浴室再到床上，折腾好几回收拾停当看看时间刚好凌晨。全圆佑给他擦头发，问他，“还有没有体力？”

权顺荣坐在床边晃着腿，手里翻着他的专业课本看天书，看样子就还精神抖擞。

凌晨的街道看不到人，他没想到全圆佑的计划不是床上再战五百回合反而是半夜带他出来轧马路。倒也不难理解，几年前还是sex partner的时候闹分手，理由之一就是不能光明正大在街上手牵手。原来全圆佑记了好久，要弥补他耽搁了几年的心愿。

其实我已经很满足啦。权顺荣晃着牵在一起的手走的兴高采烈。

我已经不是纠结那些，爱情就要轰轰烈烈被见证，每天说多少句我爱你才算合格的小孩子啦。

那倒也不是这样。全圆佑转过身来捧住他的脸。

以后要跟你一起去旅游拍很多的照片，你想的话我们可以在全世界的红绿灯下接吻，要在釜山的海边买套房子落日的时候去沙滩散步，要把朋友都介绍给对方一起参加聚会，要每天都说一遍我爱你才算合格，要把咖啡店的草莓拿铁命成代表你的名字...

怎么又提草莓拿铁。权顺荣笑着去捂他的嘴。

全圆佑把他圈过来紧紧抱在怀里。

那客人今天要试试草莓拿铁吗？

_＊Home和Happy Ending的歌词大概就是应个景_

_ 我们的那份温暖／想要原样保留珍藏 _

_ 我像是已经把你的心放在首位 _

_ 该怎么办／如果我没有了你  _

_ ——Home _

_ 我不能没有你 _

_ Yeah stand one two and action/完全成为主人公的我，担当着守护你的角色/我会将伤害你的反派一一击退 _

_ ——Happy Ending _

_＊如果仔细看的话时间线估计是对不上的，HE也不是韩专，所以说，都是瞎编的，写的时候莫名觉得HE很合适就顺手拿来用了_

_＊一不小心把草莓拿铁写的有点恶趣味真的是我也没想到，那一幕原来根本不在计划范围内，镜哥威胁着我敲出来的（啊？ 其实我现在看到也觉得不忍直视_

_＊但是，草莓拿铁真的很好喝啊啊啊_


End file.
